Vile Vehicle
Background In Satellite City slang, "Booshka" means car theft. In fact, the western side of the city has so many stolen cars that the entire area has adopted the name. Thieves, more often than not no older than 18 would roam around the rest of the city, stealing whatever cars they could get their hands on and bringing them back to have them refitted for racing. The area is so lawless that even Legionnaires usually ignore reports from the area, adding only to the fearsome reputation of the area. Booshka is also notorious for its drag racing. In most Sprawls, racing is prevalent to some extent, and this is true of Satellite City as well. Almost every fortnight, the various gangs of the area will hold an off road race. These races are usually serious affairs, with many bets made and with much pride at stake. It it is rare not to see a gang fight erupt after the conclusion of a race. It comes as no surprise that all sides will do everything they can to win, including dirty tricks and cheats. Most of the cars in a race will usually have some sort of modification that gives it an advantage, ranging from oil slick dispensers to spiked wheels. Many of these racers are converted from everyday Chariot vehicles, and few of them were originally built with racing in mind. There are a few exceptions, but on the whole purpose built racers are quite an uncommon sight. One of these rare exceptions was the Z-11 Prototype Nitrous Racer. A sleek, smooth vehicle, the Z-11 was a highly advanced race car, way ahead of its competition. It would use heated nitrous oxide, a highly volatile but extremely powerful fuel, giving it an impressive speed. While other racers already made use of nitrous oxide in small amounts, the Z-11 was the first to run entirely on the explosive fuel. The infamous leader of the gang known as the "Sweethearts", Dante Difficolta, pulled off a daring and risky stunt when he stole one of only three prototypes from the testing facility of the Mysishi Corporation. Smuggling it back to Booshka, Dante Difficolta then set about tinkering with the racer and adding numerous highly illegal modifications, loading the racer with various traps to stop the enemy dead in their tracks. For some time the Z-11 remained hidden under a thick lead sheet, until the Sweethearts decided to unveil their secret weapon during one of the usual fortnightly races. With the Z-11, the Sweethearts reasoned that they would have no trouble winning. However, things went quite badly. Straylight had been looking for their highly expensive racer quite frantically, and when they found they could get a clear signal from the built in tracker installed on the Z-11, they immediately hired a number of Legion Security personnel to recover it at all costs. The Legion Security forces gatecrashed the race, surprising the gangs with several Talos and Hydra AFVs, as well as a team of Helios Security. Though most of the Sweethearts were able to escape, Dante was captured along with the Z-11. Now in the custody of Straylight, it looked as though Dante would either face a rather unpleasant death by dissolution in a vat of acid or a very long stay in prison. However, the president of Straylight, ever the oppurtunist, saw potential in the talented driver and offered him a third option; a contract with Straylight, under which he would lend his exceptional driving skills to the corporation. Now, Dante Difficolta continues to drive the Z-11, which he refers to as the "Vile Vehicle". Some officials have complained about him taking out the Z-11 "for a spin" in the neighbourhoods of Booshka, but none can dispute that he is, after all, unmatched in skill when behind the wheel. Category:Units Category:Racers